Max Keeble's Smooth Move
by MovieMaster77
Summary: Following the events of the movie what happens when Max finds out his girlfriend Megan is cheating on him and they break up. How does Max look past her and what would happen if Max hadn't turned Jenna down and will he try to make up for it. (Max X Jenna) One-Shot story


Max walked up the stairs to his room felling good as usual it had been two weeks since he save the animal shelter from the former principle Jindrake from totally wrecking it for good. In those two weeks was harmony and chill as he and his best friend Robe and his girlfriend Megan were very happy and doing good until one day Max noticed Megan started not showing up, or calling him on his cell phone anymore and he realized and one day last week he found something out that made everything miserable.

(1 Week Ago)

During school one day he was waiting for Megan around the corner of one of her classes and saw her come out and with another boy that had short buzzed cut blonde hair. Max had been trying to ignore the though of what and who that guy could be but he tried to shove that thought to the back of his mind as he saw that the guy and Megan were holding hands and they were smiling at each other and she was giggling flirtatiously at the boy. As they both headed around the corner and out of sight Max quietly followed as he tip toed down the hall and stopped to peek around the corner. The sight before him made his heart shatter into tiny little pieces. They were kissing each other his best friend for years and now girlfriend were in a full contact lip lock make out session over there. Max's teeth were gritting against each other and he could feel his face turning red and the blood in his veins begin to boil. Max couldn't take anymore of this. "Megan!" Max shouted angrily at the couple making out, he saw them break their kiss and turn their heads towards him both of them looked shocked. Max felt even angrier at the boy now putting his hands on his girlfriend and making out with Megan, and Max marched right up to the him like a bull and the boy was the red and before he could throw a punch Megan put herself in front of Max. "Max! Max! This isn't what it looks like!" Megan said, to him, but he was badly listening as he was looking for a way to get around her and at him. But Megan wouldn't let him pass. "Hey Meg who's this midget!" The boy said carelessly, Max now had steam coming out of his nose "Midget! Who the hell are you calling midget, and who are you calling Meg she has a name its Megan, and she's my girlfriend so you think you can flirt with her and make out with her, I'm gonna bust you up you bastard!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs. As he stomped forward almost knocking Megan on her back. " Max he didn't kiss me I kissed him I came to him Max!" Megan blurted out, Max stopped in his track as he heard the words leave her lips. Max backed off and was now a little more cooled off. But he was no less angry, his eyes were widened in shock of what he just heard from her. Megan cheated on him. "Why?" He said more calmly this time, Megan looked ashamed as she couldn't look at Max. "Well it happened after the animal shelter was saved and all of the other boys and girls were thanking us and so that's when I saw Jack, he seemed different and alone and I felt bad for him so we met and we hung out a couple of times until he accidentally kissed me on the lips and just like that I felt sparks and so did he so we secretly saw each other ever since and didn't tell you about it Max!" Megan explained taking a step towards Jack. Max was trying to process everything she just told him Max was speechless he couldn't believe everything that just happened he thought things were going to get better but he thought as it turns out some things just aren't meant to be. Max slowly lifted up his head to look at Megan in the eye looking heartbroken, "You cheated on me!, you cheated on...me, you cheated on me Megan you were my friend you know what Robe told me that night I didn't show up at Buddies Diner, as I chased after you that you really liked me and I felt kinda good, but now I fell bad, I rejected Jenna my huge crush for you, I fricken held your hand and felt proud for saying no but now I kinda regret it, don't call me don't come over anymore we are through Megan!" Max said as he shook his head walking backwards and turning around to go home feeling horrible.

(Present Time)

Max thought about this and thought about everything that happened the last couple of weeks. He kept trying to figure out where did he go wrong, but he eventually came to the realization no matter what he did the result would have ended in A broken heart for himself. Then one thing did cross his mind something Max wondered if Megan would have ran into Jack regardless and Megan would have cheated on him either way. Couldn't he do that to. All other thoughts and things were pushed out of Max's mind except the thought of one person. His former crush and hottest girl in Curtis Junior High School, Jenna!, Max knew that he's had a crush on Jenna for a very long time and she was extremely gorgeous and absolutely and was ironically the girl of his dreams, he still remembers that dream burned in his memory from the first morning of junior high, he would give anything to have those extra seconds to have that dreamy kiss from her. Max began to wonder what would have happened if he didn't turn Jenna down when she invited him to the 9th grader party that weekend. But the sound of the alarm clock ringing brought Max out of his thoughts as he looked at it to see it was ten o'clock at night luckily he finished his homework earlier today as he got up and got changed into his pajama shorts and t shirt and tucked himself under his covers and went to bed. But the thought was still was on his mind what would have happened if he said yes!

(Later in his Dream)

Max is asleep now as he's drifting off into a dream.

Max is in the school parking lot he realizes the same crowd from that day was their again and so was he ex girlfriend Megan and his best friend Robe and he sees the football guys just let go of them and have big smiles on their faces as they are greeted by the roaring cheers of the crowd just like before. Max couldn't help but laugh again. As the crowd kept cheering and the worried kid was sobbing like usual, Max saw out of the crowd his crush the tall and beautiful Jenna and her brunette friend Chelsea along side her as she made her was over to Max with the same bright smile that hardly any other woman can pull off. "Wow!, how cool are you?" Jenna said to Max nudging his shoulder like before, Max just did the same thing acting all cool and Megan scoffing and rolling her eyes at her exactly the same. "You know it's just!" Max said slyly shrugging his shoulders, "A bunch of us are having a party this weekend!" Jenna said happily, then catching a glance from Megan as Max noticed Jenna look at her, "Ninth graders only!" She said, Megan gave an angry face as Max made the same face as before "Except for you Max!" Jenna told him like before stroking his shoulder slightly with the smile still on her looking back at Chelsea, Max shook his head again "You know what I-" Max said cutting himself off, he remembered what Megan did to him and what he wondered and this was his dream he had the chance to make his move. Jenna and Megan both gave curious looks as he looked frozen, and looked back at Megan, and then he nodded to himself and looked back at Jenna, "I-I'd love to come!" Max said proudly, he did it Max had changed his fate, the look on Jenna's face lit up like a Christmas tree and her smile grew wider showing her pearly white teeth. "Really, that's great it's at Lil Romeos mansion on Saturday!" Jenna said, Max looked back for Megan but she disappeared from sight, Max guessed she stormed off, now she knows how he feels. Then surprisedly she leaned over down to him and he realized her face was really close to hers nearly an inch apart as they looked right into each other's eyes "I'm so excited to see you coming maybe we can dance a little bit." Jenna said in a slow seductive tone, Max felt his pants grow very tight in the crotch but lost that feeling by looking at her, "Yeah, it's nothing really glad to come!" Max said her, she put her hand under his chin and pulled him closer to her until their faces were so close to each other, "I have a few surprises for you Saturday but I think I'll just give you one for now!" Jenna said sweetly, Max saw her close her eyes as she was looking at his lips and he knew what this was, he wish for this to happen again and this time he was gonna seal the deal, Max closed his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder and they got closer and closer and before they knew it Max and Jenna were kissing, finally Max's heart exploded with joy at the very feel of Jenna's lips as they moved with his Max knew he didn't have any kissing experience but it didn't matter he was in heaven. The two broke the kiss they opened their eyes and look at each other Max's face is beet red and smiling big. Then Jenna gives him a look as she leans in and whispers "you wanna see more Max!" Max nods quickly and looks to see her put her hand on the top of her tshirt as she is still bent over and pulls it down slowly and Max can see her Br- GET OUT OF BED, GET OUT OF BED!!!"

(Dream Ends)

Max opens his eyes to see he is drenched in sweat and feels good for once realizing that he did it he Max Keeble successfully kissed his crush Jenna. Well not in reality but at this point he'll take what he can get. Then he thought would that really happen if he said yes. Maybe there's still a chance she'll like him. "I'm gonna deliver her paper personally on the next route!" Max says to himself with a devious look on his face.


End file.
